Vesnawojna
Vor drei Jahren Stryker stand in einem Schützengraben, das Infanterie-Gewehr 98 im Anschlag schaute er er durch Kimme und Korn auf den Feind wartend, der sich aus den Nebelschwaden erheben sollte, doch er war nie zu sehen... noch nicht. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und erinnerten ihn an die Worte seiner Schwestern: "Lass dich bloß nicht killen, denn diesen Job wollen wir übernehmen!" Er grinste bei der Vorstellung, als er plötzlich durch einen lauten Alarm-Ton aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen wurde: "BOMBER!!!", schrie ein Wachposten und sofort rannten die Wechselponys in den Gräben wie Ratten durch ein Labyrinth, während das Inferno losbrach: Brennende Soldaten irrten als lebende Fackeln umher, ein grünliches Gas raubte anderen den Atmen, qualvoll wälzten sie sich über den Boden, sterbend neben denen, die Schrapnell und Explosionen zerrissen hatten. "STRYKER!", er wurde von hinten gerüttelt, fuhr herum er erkannte im düsteren Grau des Nebels die goldenen Anstecker, die bunten Schulterklappen und die große grüne Mütze auf den Kopf: "Was gibt es Herr Major?" "Diese Nachricht muss UNBEDINGT bei der Atilleriestellung ankommen, aber unser Meldegänger hat eine Bombe abbekommen und jetzt habe ich beschlossen, dass du läufst!", er übergab ihm einen Brief, "Sie schaffen das doch?" "Sie können sich auf mich verlassen!" gab Stryker von sich, nahm den Wisch und steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack, griff seine P-08 und sein Gewehr und rannte sofort los in Richtung der Donnerschläge, die keine fünfhundert Meter von ihm entfernt, wo der Feind saß, einschlugen. Plötzlich klammerte sich etwas an sein Bein und er schaute runter... im Dreck und Blut lag ein Soldat mit einem Loch, so groß dass er seinen ganzen Huf hätte durchstecken können, im Bauch und stöhnte mit letzter verbliebener Lebenskraft: "H-hilf m-mir...", bevor sein lebloser Kopf auf den Boden sackte und der Atem stoppte. Ungerührt löste Stryker den Griff von sich, umhüllte den Toten in seinen Umhang den sie alle trugen - sie sollten die Superhelden sein, die den Krieg gewonnen hatten ohne große Verluste... er grinste bei der Erinnerung an den Spruch vom obersten General des Militärs, als dieser es beim Abmarsch in Abratax verkündetet hatte... "Lauf weiter!", riss ihn eine innere Stimme aus den Gedanken und brachte ihn zurück auf seine Bahn, in Richtung seines Ziels, alles andere um sich herum ausblendend. --- Das Donnern war nun ohrenbetäubend laut, er war endlich da. Nach dreißig Minuten Dauerspurt immer weiter angetrieben vom innerlichen Willen zu überleben während alles um ihn rum starb übergab er sich, von der Anstrengung und dem Elend was er gesehen hat. Als er sich erholt hatte ging er zum Leutnant dieser Truppe: "Neuer Befehl vom Major!", salutierte er und überreichte seine Botschaft. "Vielen Dank Soldat! Du kannst dich nun etwas ausruhen.", gab der Leutnant mit einem Lächeln über den gelesenen Befehl zurück, "wenigstens mal ne kurze Pause heute..." "Das kann ich nicht tun, meine Kameraden brauchen mich!", brummte Stryker und machte sich ohne Stress zurück auf den Rückweg - da konnte sein Vorgesetzter nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. --- Endlich - eine Feuerpause! Die Sanis sammelten Verletzte und Tote ein, Waffen wurden gereinigt, man spielte Karten, unterhielt sich mit Freunden oder schlief etwas... doch nicht Stryker, er hatte keine Freunde. "Ich will keine enge Beziehung mit anderen Wesen haben.", hatte er mal gesagt, als er von einigen Raudis gefragt wurde warum er keine Freunde hatte, doch diese hatten gelacht und gemeint: "Nein, weil du so hässlich bist!" - "Nein, weil er so dämlich ist!" - "Weil er so ein Idiot ist!" Der größte und der "Chef" der Bande schlug ihn daraufhin mitten ins Gesicht: "Hast´s jetzt kapiert?! DU BIST HIER NICHT WILLKOMMEN!!!! Und jetzt verpiss dich!" Stryker saß lieber allein, schraubte an seinen Waffen rum oder dachte an seine Kindheit, leider keine allzu gute... "Stryker?" Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor: "Ja?" "Wir haben... ähm, einen... einen Ernstfall...", schnaufte der Doc betrübt. "Wie ernst?" "Kugel in der Lunge... keine Hoffnung. Er will, dass du ihn...", er verstummte und schaute zu Boden, hinter seiner Maske trauerte er. Stryker guckte ihn ausdruckslos an: "Na denn, die letzte Ehre muss bewahrt werden." --- Im Sanizelt, alles überfüllt. Überall Tod und Verderben, faulendes Fleisch, Schreie der um ihr Leben Kämpfenden, resignierte Ärzte ohne Aussicht auf großen Erfolg "Dort auf der Liege." Ein Vorhang trennte dieses Bett von den anderen ab, Stryker zog seine Pistole und fand einen röchelnden Kameraden, dahin siechend in seinem eigenen Blut. "Ahh da... bist du ja...", lächelte der Verwundete gekünstelt. Stryker richtete die Waffe auf seinen Kopf: "Letzte Worte?" "Sag meinen kleinen Mädchen und meiner Frau das ich sie so sehr liebe...", grinste der Changeling schwach und schloss die Augen. Stryker schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf, die eiskalte Miene fing zu bröckeln an, doch er riss sich zusammen: "Wir werden es ihnen ausrichten." PENG!!! Durch das Zelt und den umliegenden Gräbern hallte der Schuss, jeder schreckte auf, egal ob Soldat, Verletzter oder Arzt. Draußen, wie auf Kommando krächzten die rabenschwarzen Krähen, die dem ganzen Spiel zuschauen durften und keine Angst davor haben mussten um ihr Leben zu bangen. Die hatten es gut. "Hätten wir das auch.", sagte Stryker, hob die Leiche auf seine Schultern und trug sie fünfzehn Meter vom Zelt weg. Eine riesige Fläche erwartete ihn, in unregelmäßigen Abständen Erhöhungen. Stryker nahm einen Klappspaten, der im bislang neuesten Grab steckte, schachtete an einer freien Stelle ein zwei Meter tiefes Loch und legte sanft den Soldaten rein... bei 100 hatte er aufgehört die Toten zu zählen. Emotionslos buddelte er ihn zu und rammte die Schaufel in die Erde: "Du bist ein Glückspilz, du musst die Scheiße nicht mehr mitmachen." Ein Blick nach seinen Waffen offenbarte die Sehnsucht nach dem schnellen Ende, nur ein Schuss in den Kopf und alles wäre jetzt zu Ende, er bräuchte keine Angst mehr zu haben während des Schlafes überfallen zu werden, keine Angst mehr davor zu haben ein Bayonett qualvoll in den Körper gestochen zu kriegen... zu verrecken wie ein elender Hund... "NEIN! Hinter jedem düsteren Tag ist auch eine helle und schöne Nacht." sagte er sich dann immer, so wie dieses Mal auch, in der Hoffnung dass es irgendwann einmal besser würde. Irgendwann. --- Als er zurück in seinem Graben war hatte grade die Feuerpause aufgehört, die letzten Leichen und Verletzten waren weg und schon durfte weiter geschossen und gestorben werden. --- Sechs Stunden später Nicht ein Schuss fiel. Man wartete, was der Gegner macht oder machen würde. Man achtete darauf ja keinen Fehler zu machen. Der Mond erhob sich langsam am Horizont. --- Es war inzwischen 23 Uhr, immer noch nichts. "Heiliger Dave, wann passiert hier endlich was?!", beschwerte sich ein Neuankömmling, der erst vor wenigen Minuten zu Strykers Einheit geschickt worden war. "Schnauze Private!", fuhr ihn Stryker genervt an, der an seinem Fernrohr die Ausrichtung der inneren Linsen neu korrigierte. "Ach sei doch ruhig, was weißt du schon?!", schnauzte der Neuankömmling. Stryker drehte sich um, packte den Neuling am Nacken und zog ihn ins Notlager, in welchem er allem Anschein nach noch nie war, denn er wurde schlagartig grünlich-bleich im Gesicht. "DU WILLST SPAß UND ACTION?!?! DA SIEHSTE WAS DARAUS WIRD!!!" Er drückte ihn mehr und der Neue rannte raus und würgte seinen Mageninhalt raus und Stryker stellte sich neben ihn: "Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er nun mit normaler Tonlage. "Foster!", keuchte der Neue und wischte sich die Überreste seines Mageninhalts vom Mund, "fuck!" "Yupp, Stryker... und nette Hellfire - schonmal so'n Ding gehalten?" "Natürlich!", prahlte dieser, riss seine Waffe hoch und stellte sich breitbeinig hin, das Monstrum mit zwei Hufen vor seinem Bauch balancierend. "Schieß mal.", Foster tat wie ihm geheißen und bekam natürlich den Kolben voll in den Magen: "Ahrg!" Stryker grinste: "Darf ich?", nahm locker die Wumme, stellte sich quer zu einem Helm, der auf einer Mauer lag, etwas breitbeinig, visierte gekonnt, schoss - und die Kugel saß präzise: "So hältst du das auch auf Dauerfeuer aus!", grinste er und gab sie zurück. "Danke!", meinte Foster, nahm die Waffe und rannte zum Schützengraben zurück... immer diese Frischlinge und ihre Eile... hey, einen Augenblick mal... "STURM!!!" Sie kamen. --- Er war rechtzeitig da, schnappte sich ein MG 08/15, stellte es auf das Zweibein. Als er schattenartige Kreaturen aus der schwarzen Nacht emporsteigen sah eröffnete er das Sperrfeuer, während seine Kameraden die Gegner nicht mal entdeckt hatten belief sich seine Bilanz schon auf locker dreißig Tote und doppelt so viele Verletzte... doch wie jedes verdammte Mal auch waren sie einfach zu viele, schafften es trotz heftigstem Gegenfeuer in ihre Gräben zu kommen und die wahre Schlachterei begann: Viele Soldaten hatten mittlerweile ein Bayonett anstatt eines Auges im Kopf oder den Mageninhalt des Feindes geprüft - "AAAAAAAAARGH!", Styker drehte sich blitzartig um... von drei Gegnern eingekesselt, die nun auf ihn mit Bayonetten und Klappspäten zugerannt kamen, er reagierte blitzschnell, entsicherte eine Granate, ließ sie vor seine Hufe und grinste: "Es ist vorbei!" --- Die Explosion blieb aus. "FUCK!" gab Stryker von sich, zog einen Eispickel aus seinem Holster und ging auf den ersten los: "Hřebec proti Hřebec (Hengst gegen Hengst)!", brüllte er wie wild, als er dem ersten die Spitze in den Kopf rammte und das Knacken der Schädeldecke das Kampfgeheul dieses Kanidaten unterbrach, eine halbe Drehung, dann kriegten auch die anderen das scharfe Eisen zu spühren... --- Stryker stand über ihnen als Überlebender, als einziger. Der ganze Graben war ausgelöscht. Kein herorischer Schlachtgesang, keine feuernden Waffen, keine Todesjammern, rein gar nichts. Es hatten sich allem Anschein nach drei Soldaten mit Dynamit, Hand- und Anti-Panzergranaten eingedeckt und so eine Riesenexplosion verursacht, dass nun alles zu Ende war... sein Versuch aus dem Feld der Verwüstung hinauszukommen schlug kläglich fehl, ein stechender Schmerz in der Magengegend raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne... ein Bajonett stecke auf fast voller Länge in ihm. Unter Höllenqualen zog er daran, sein brennendes Fleisch brachte ihn an den Rand der Ohnmacht: "AHHHHH!", schrie er beim zweiten Versuch auf, fiel kraftlos in den Dreck und fing an zu lachen: "Tja, das war's dann wohl doch... hach... wie schön!" Regen nieselte auf das Schlachtfeld, auf all die Toten. Er wischte das Blut von Stryker, den Dreck, die Tränen und den stechenden Schmerz hinfort, doch die Erinnerungen des Schreckens blieben... erst sein Vater, dann seine Mutter und nun er. "Ich komme!", gab er erleichtert von sich und schloss die Augen, während sein Kopf in den Matsch sackte. --- 4 Tage später Stryker wachte auf und wurde von hellen Leuchten geblendet. "Argh!", gab er gepeinigt von sich, als er sich aufsetzen wollte, doch es stach immer noch... dieses verfluchte Ding, war das etwa noch in ihm drin?! "W-Wo bin ich?" "Stryker?!", quietschte eine Stimme neben ihm - neeein, nicht... doch, seine Schwester Sunset! "Oh Stryker, oh bin ich - sind wir - froh, dass du wohlauf bist! Um ein Haar... du wärst fast gestorben!" "Mich kriegt nichts kaputt, ich bin immer für euch da... was... was ist mit den anderen?" "Der Krieg ist vorbei, wir haben verloren. Der Nordteil ist verloren, Chrysalis neue Königin... es wird hart, aber wir stehen das alle durch - viel wichtiger ist deine Gesundheit!" "Danke...", und obwohl er nicht der Typ für sowas ist umhufte Stryker seine Schwester fest und liebvoll. Es war vorbei, und er am Leben. Na immerhin das. Alles andere... na ja, das war halt nicht zu ändern. Aber er lebte, das war die Hauptsache. --- Ende Kategorie:Ex-PP: Benutzer:Cannible 14